


it starts in your knees (and moves down through your feet)

by LadyMerlin



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cuddles, Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Slice of Life, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Jack knows for a fact that Bitty’s never had sex with anyone other than him, so why is it that Jack’s the one who feels like a wobbly-kneed virgin, and Bitty – Bitty looks like sex on legs.Jack doesn’t think he could have remembered his own name at that point, even if someone had asked. The only thing in his mind is Bitty. The only word in his mouth is Bitty’s name.





	it starts in your knees (and moves down through your feet)

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* who the heck even knows anymore? I certainly don't. The title of this fic comes from a song called "Anything" by Rusty Clanton, which is a super cute song which fits these two dorks down to a T.

Bitty is really _something else_.

Jack has always known this, but it becomes especially apparent when Bitty is on his knees between Jack’s legs, with a hand on each of Jack’s thighs. Jack thinks his soul is about to leave his body and ascend towards heaven, and nothing’s even _happened_ yet.

He’s five years older than Bitty, and somehow Bitty’s the one staring at him like he knows exactly what he’s doing and how he’s going to take Jack to pieces. Jack knows for a fact that Bitty’s never had sex with anyone other than him, so why is it that Jack’s feeling like a wobbly-kneed virgin and Bitty – Bitty looks like sex on legs.

Thankfully, all such thoughts vaporise straight out of his head when Bitty’s delicate fingers unzip the fly of his jeans. Jack doesn’t think he could have remembered his own name at that point, even if someone had asked. The only thing in his mind is Bitty. The only word in his mouth is Bitty’s name.

“Bits,” he whispers and runs his hands through Bitty’s soft hair. Bitty closes his eyes and nuzzles into Jack’s hand, and the size difference is enough to _kill_ him because his hand can cup the entire side of Bitty’s face he’s so small, and still he’s the strongest damn person Jack knows. “Bits,” he says again, because _really_ , no, he can’t remember any words other than Bitty’s name.

Bitty hums and presses his face between Jacks legs, where his own excitement is… obvious. Jack’s fingers tangle in Bitty’s hair, and he’s not sure what kind of noise he makes but it’s probably embarrassing, because of the way Bitty is grinning up at him.

“I’ve never done this before, darlin’, so you’re going to have to give me some guidance.” Bitty leans in again, completely unhesitant and unafraid, and it’s all Jack can do to shuffle backwards on the edge of the bed and bend down to kiss him as soundly as he can. He can’t really think straight, but he knows there’s something important he has to say, so he hopes the kiss gives him a little room to gather his thoughts.

“You don’t have to, Bits,” he manages to say, even though he’s utterly distracted by the way his hand looks curled around Bitty’s neck, brushing against the fuzz of his undercut, thumb resting over Bitty’s pulse point. Bitty’s heart is beating fast and his pupils are blown, so Jack is pretty confident that Bitty wants to be there, but he doesn’t have to do this if he doesn’t want to. For some reason it’s important that Jack makes that absolutely clear. The racing of his own heart is a little too much like panic, even though intellectually Jack knows it isn’t, knows that he’s as far from panic as he can get, really. At least, he should be. 

But there’s a persistent twinge in his chest at the thought that Bitty might not want this, at the thought that Bitty might not want to be with him like this at all. He thinks it shows in his face when his own heart speeds up even more, twisting unpleasantly at the thought of how much Bitty is sacrificing to be with him. Too much. 

“Why Mr Zimmermann, you’re always after me to eat more protein!” Bitty says through a grin so wide Jack can see all his teeth. Jack’s head is so fogged up that it takes him a long second to get the chirp, and then laughter is bubbling out of him and he’s helpless to it. He knows Bitty is deliberately cutting the rising tension when he kisses Jack through the laughter, which is why he slides off the bed and to his knees so it’s easier to wrap his arms around Bitty’s shoulders and deepen the kiss.

The tension itself isn’t bad, it’s just a lot. Almost too much, but not quite, thick and syrupy and verging on overwhelming, but not quite. Jack just can’t decide if he wants to drown in it, or if he wants to kick and struggle until he’s free. The kiss is… it’s breath-taking and wondrous and absolutely mind-boggling, until Bitty loses balance and falls backwards, taking Jack with him.

They lie there on the floor laughing, and Jack doesn’t let Bitty go, keeps him in the circle of his arms even when his arms start going numb and Bitty’s breathing goes slow and deep. His head is on Bitty’s chest and it shouldn’t be comfortable. There really is nothing comfortable about it; they’re on the floor and Bitty’s ass is probably going numb and Jack honestly can’t feel his arms anymore, but Bitty’s hands are in his hair and he can hear Bitty’s heart beating through his chest and he never wants to move.

“Shitty always did tell me you were a meat-lover sorta guy. I’m not sure why it didn’t occur to me,” Bitty says after a peaceful minute. The line completely shatters the tension, and suddenly everything’s a lot brighter and funnier again, and the bubbles in his stomach are gone.

“Oh my god,” Jack huffs, dragging out the phrase the way Bitty himself does, “stop!” but he’s laughing and so is Bitty and the moment isn’t charged anymore, and Jack doesn’t feel like he’s going to spark into flame any moment now, but it’s… it’s good. It’s calm and warm and not – he doesn’t feel like he’s in over his head anymore. It’s a miracle how Bitty knows how to deal with his anxiety. Even _he_ doesn’t know how to deal with his own anxiety.

“Hungry?” Bitty asks, but Jack isn’t, and neither is Bitty, so they crawl back into bed and Jack drops his shorts off the side of the bed. Bitty’s shorts are so short that he’s practically pantsless anyway, so he doesn’t bother.

Jack didn’t know he’d ever be grateful for someone to share a bed with. Not in a sexual way, because that part is do-able, most of the time. But the whole thing about having an established side of the bed, having a favourite pillow and two blankets on the bed because Bitty’s a blanket hog? There’s a joy in it which he never even knew existed. There’s a joy in Bitty understanding him without having to be told, and the way Bitty never begrudges him his irrational fears. It’s a gift, and it's one he'll never take for granted.

Especially when Bitty puts his head on Jack’s shoulder and tucks himself into the curl of Jack’s body and interlocks their legs and knees. The way they’re lying, Bitty’s head is just below Jack’s chin, perfectly placed for Jack to kiss Bitty’s hair. Bitty’s arms are tucked between their bodies, fingers curled into Jack’s t-shirt, while Jack’s arms are wrapped around Bitty’s back, slipped underneath the loose layer of Bitty’s tank top and touching warm skin.

“Love you, Bits,” he whispers, because he wants to say it, even though isn’t sure if Bitty’s asleep or not.

Turns out that Bitty’s awake, because his fingers release from Jack’s t-shirt and instead his hands go around Jack’s torso and he pulls Jack into an even tighter hug. “Love you too,” he hears, muffled somewhere against his chest.

He kisses the top of Bitty’s golden head, the way he does when he wants to protect Bitty and keep him safe from the entire world, even though Bitty’s the brilliant one who’s always protecting _him_. Bitty snuggles in deeper and it’s the most relaxed Jack has ever been in his entire life. He’s not sure how he ever survived without this, without Bitty for so long. Nowadays it feels like Bitty is integral to his basic functioning. He wouldn’t be able to survive alone anymore. He thinks of the velvet box tucked away in his underwear drawer, and hopes he never has to, again.

**Author's Note:**

> I will admit that this entire thing was written around the one line about protein. I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not, really. 
> 
> I’m still stuck in this job I hate and I don’t know if I’ll be out anytime soon. I’m slowly losing the will to go on. Be kind, though I know the fic isn’t great, please.


End file.
